Silent Night
by TheDodger55
Summary: Patricia's silent night may have just gotten slightly louder. Another Christmas one-shot :)


**A/N: So, I am working on writing a Christmas one-shot for House of Anubis every Saturday until after Christmas and this is the second one I wrote. Mostly focuses on Patricia. I hope you guys like it :) This story does display little pieces of the Christian religion. I do not wish to offend anyone. No flames will be tolerated. PLEASE REVIEW!****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. All rights go to Nickelodeon.  
**

It was Christmas Eve night in jolly ol' England. People were doing last minute shopping, children were sucking up to their parents to make a last good impression on "Santa Claus", and carolers roamed the busy streets.

The Anubis gang was walking to Christmas Eve service at a local church right by the school. Nina even came to spend Christmas in England. Only one person was missing. Eddie.

Eddie died back in New York the day before. He got into a really bad car accident as he lost control of his car on the icy roads. He promised Patricia he would be there to spend Christmas with her, but that dream never became a reality.

Of course, her fellow Anubis housemates did everything they could for her to forget about it and tried to cheer her up, but Patricia was too stubborn to let it go. The final result was to leave her alone so that, maybe, she could find some self comfort.

As they entered the church and listened along to the pastor's sermon, Patricia couldn't pay attention to anything because she was so preoccupied with Eddie's accident.

When the congregation bowed their heads to pray, Patricia prayed to God that somehow, He could give her a Christmas miracle by bringing Eddie back. Maybe the doctors misread something on the machine or Eddie didn't wake up when they expected him to come to his senses. Anything. She just dragged it out.

When the service ended, she stayed where she sat as her friends started to leave.

"Patricia?" Joy asked. "Are you coming?"

"Trudy's got hot cocoa and Christmas cookies waiting for us back at the house." Mara added.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Patricia responded. "I'm just gonna stick around here for a while. I'll be back there in twenty minutes or so."

"Okay." Joy said.

"We'll guard your treats from Jerome and Alfie." Mara said.

Patricia smiled at her friends as they walked out. She liked the fact that they cared that she was hurting, she just didn't want special treatment.

She sat in her seat as she heard the choir sing a hymn under their breaths. They sang "Silent Night". It was indeed.

Then, she heard the pastor come her way and she did her best not to make eye contact with him, but it seemed that he knew what was wrong with her either way.

"Well, now... what have we here?" he asked looking at her. "Why so upset, love? 'Tis Christmas time. A time to spend with family and friends and share the love that binds you all together. This should be a happy time."

"Well," Patricia began as she opened up her feelings a bit. Something seemed rather calm about this man; it made her feel comfortable. "I was supposed to have a friend visit me, but he... couldn't make it."

"Ohh... and where does this boy live?"

"In New York."

"Well, I don't blame him. Plane delays are by the dozens since that big storm swiped the East Coast not to long ago-"

"It wasn't a plane delay!" Patricia interrupted. "He died... yesterday afternoon."

"Ohh, I get it now." the pastor said in a calming tone. "But, still, why are you still here and not with family? Or even friends?"

"Because it's not the same without him; nothing is. I wish he was here with me. I'm praying so hard that maybe his death was a mistake or something and that he could "come back" somehow, in a matter of speaking. I wish... God could send him back and give him a second chance."

"And that's why you're sticking around here?"

"What?" Patricia asked, confused.

"You're waiting for some kind of Christmas miracle?" he clarified.

"Well, I guess... when you put it that way."

"Let me tell you something: There is a God and I'm not Him."

"Well, duh, I know that."

"The why are you acting like I know how to tell the Lord to give your friend a second chance at life while his plan was pretty much set?"

He caught Patricia in her own game. She wanted him with her dearly, even if he did come back from the dead or not even getting into that accident.

"Because it's not fair." she confessed. "He should've known better than to drive on those icy roads. This is all his fault."

"All whose fault?" the pastor asked.

"My friend!" Patricia said as she started to cry.

"Ohh... I see..."

"Why didn't I let him come here earlier like he wanted to?"

"Okay, now you're just going back and forth. It isn't anyone's fault. Your friend just had an accident."

"But I miss him so much."

"And you'll always miss him, but he'll always be with you. Sure, a day goes by that he doesn't get to live to see, but does that mean that he'll keep you from living that day without him?"

"... No?"

"Exactly. For he is living out each day... through you, your friends, and his family too because, whether here or not, he is always in your heart. Oh yes, he'll be there while you unwrap your presents and when you look in your stocking to see what Santa gave you, even eating the Christmas feast. So, in a way, you two will never be apart."

"Well, I know that already; I've heard it a million times in movies. How do I know when he's really there?"

"Oh, you'll know," he said taking her hand and lifting her up, "sometimes God sends his angels to make personal appearances after they have passed, so they can celebrate occasions with loved ones or give guidance to a friend who has lost their way. Just keep your heart open and, maybe, you'll be able to see him with your very eyes."

"You think that could really happen?"

"Well, I'm not so sure what's on His list for miracles tonight, but anything is possible."

"I guess you're right." Patricia said walking out of the aisle and towards the door.

"Yes, now go on and celebrate this wonderful holiday." the pastor said behind her.

"I will. Thank-" Patricia couldn't finish her sentence because the pastor left; like he vanished into thin air.

Patricia looked around the empty church building for any sign of him, but when she found none she decided to leave and head back to Anubis House.

As she walked down the street, she found it to be empty of the people who she saw just an hour ago.

The snow began to fall one flake at a time. Patricia looked up at the sky. She didn't know who to turn to but God, but even He, she thought, couldn't grant her Christmas Wish.

Then, the icy wind began to blow and as she looked around at the trees, they weren't blowing at all. She soon figured out it was only her. The air wrapped around her hair and spread all over her body. Then, it suddenly left.

She didn't know what to make of it, or anything for that matter.

"Ugh," she groaned, "this Christmas is ruined."

"That's weird, I haven't done anything yet." said a familiar voice behind her.

She turned around and saw him. She saw Eddie. He didn't look like an angel; no wings, no halo, he was only see through. He wore a flannel with some blue jeans and he smiled at her with his hands in his pockets.

"Eddie? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah." he responded, simply. "Sorry I couldn't be here. When I lost control, my brakes failed."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah, well my pain is gone. My soul is finally free. Well... not what I thought it would be like."

"How were you able to come here?"

"Someone told the Big Guy that you wanted a Christmas miracle and here I am."

"Will I be able to see you more now?"

"Can't answer that. But I will always help you when you need me and be there in your happiest moments. Because I'll always be-"

"In my heart." Patricia interrupted.

"Hey, look who's catching on." Eddie chuckled. "Well, it's about time I go and you should too so that you can stop Jerome and Alfie from eating your food."

Patricia smirked at the guy standing two feet in front of her. She didn't want him to leave, but she knew she had to let him go.

"I'm gonna miss you, Slimeball." Patricia said.

"So much for a sentimental moment." Eddie laughed. "Merry Christmas, Yacker."

Then, instantly, the wind started to blow again. It over took Eddie's body and it disappeared with the wind.

As the wind carried itself, it blew in Patricia's direction. It wove in her hair as it blew in her face and it soon circled her whole body.

Then, Patricia heard it disappear and she smiled up at the sky. God was able to answer her prayer, though it wasn't what she expected her encounter to be.

She turned around and walked back towards the house. As she walked, she heard sleigh bells... jingling.

**A/N: You guys get it? You know, whenever a bell rings, and angel gets it's wings? Just throwing that out there if you guys didn't get that last part...**


End file.
